


You Have One Missed Call

by Mixxy



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Another 4am porn fic, Dirty Talk, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2014-04-28
Packaged: 2018-01-21 04:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1538432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mixxy/pseuds/Mixxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos gets the day off work, and Cecil is ecstatic to finally have some alone time with his scientist. But before things can get good, there's a problem in the lab and Carlos has to go in after all.</p>
<p>Cecil isn't quite sure what to do with his day now that Carlos is gone. Then he decides- maybe a nice message for Carlos to listen to later...</p>
<p>"Do you know what I'd do, if you were still here?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Have One Missed Call

Cecil woke up in Carlos’ arms, and for a second, was a little confused. This was a Wednesday. Carlos never was still here when Cecil woke up- he always had to leave for work, and Cecil, having the night show, slept late. But yet here he was, well-rested and tangled up with a gorgeous scientist.

He was trying to twist to see the time when Carlos shifted underneath him. “Mm? Cecil? You awake?”

Cecil pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Yes, but I’m wondering why you’re still here. Not that I mind- _at all-_ , but don’t you have work?”

Carlos just pulled him closer. “I have today off, remember?” he mumbled into Cecil’s collarbone.

“Oh, right.” Cecil sighed contentedly. He loved when he got to wake up with Carlos. He was warm and still coming out of sleep and pressed against him so nicely…

He shifted a leg and it brushed against something…interesting. “Oh, my, Carlos,” he said, pressing a little bit more deliberately now. “Someone’s happy to see me.”

Carlos snorted, kissing Cecil’s neck. “Well, I’ve been awake for awhile, and I _am_ holding my beautiful boyfriend…”

“Flattery will get you everywhere, Mr. the Scientist.” Cecil kissed him, slow and deep, humming as Carlos’ hands on his skin suddenly turned determined, sliding down his back. He reached down and cupped between Carlos’ legs, smiling at the huff of breath from his boyfriend. “Good?”

“So good. Cecil-” He was cut off with another kiss. Slowly, Cecil began to shape Carlos’ length through the material of his boxers, feeling him harden in his hand. Oh, yes, this was the _best_ way to wake up.  His hand drifted up and tugged at Carlos’ waistband-

Carlos’ phone started blaring obnoxious 80’s pop from the bedside table. “Oh, sorry, just let me-“ Carlos reached over and fumbled for the phone, cutting off the music as he help it up to his ear. “Yeah?”

Cecil rolled his eyes, sitting back in the bed, Taking a phone call mid-foreplay wasn’t exactly romantic. He was considering pouting when Carlos winced and looked over at him guiltily. “Are you sure? Amir can’t do it? What about Max?” Another pause, then he shook his head. “Yeah. Give me twenty minutes.”

“Carlos?” Cecil asked, watching him as he climbed out of bed. “Please don’t tell me you’re going in to the lab.”

“I’m so sorry. They’re apparently swamped, and they insist they’ve got a specimen that only I can figure out. Leigh sounded like she was about to have a nervous breakdown.” Cecil sighed again, resigned this time. “Look, don’t be upset. I’ll make it up to you.”

“How?” Cecil asked, playing it up a little now, draping himself over the bed dramatically.

“What if this weekend we have date night in? I’ll cook dinner, light candles, the whole works.”

“That sounds nice.”

“Good.” Carlos pressed a kiss to Cecil’s forehead as he finished with the top buttons on his own shirt. “Don’t wait up for me, okay? It might be a late one.”

“Fine,” Cecil said, a little wistfully. “Love you.”

“Love you,” he replied, and the door shut behind him.

* * *

 

Immediately after Carlos left, Cecil crawled out of bed. He’d been halfway to horny when Carlos had left; he couldn’t just drift back off. He briefly considered taking care of the problem himself, but the thought seemed hollow after he’d had Carlos touching him so wonderfully.

He got dressed and contemplated breakfast, but he was so fidgety he didn’t want to sit still. Now that he’d had the chance at a free day with Carlos, only to have it snatched away, he felt unsettled and a little indignant.

Maybe he could text someone to go get coffee? Get out of the house? He scrolled through his contacts, didn’t find anyone he particularly wanted to see right now, and went through the list again.

It was the third time through that he landed on Carlos’ name. Of course he wanted to see Carlos, but he’d have to wait, wouldn’t he, because Carlos has only just left. Besides, he wouldn’t even hear it ringing, he kept it in his bag in the backseat and had his music up so loud- probably wouldn’t remember to check it until hours later, he was so bad about that- and…

Oh. Wait a minute.

_Oh_.

He could-

Oh, no, that would be _awful_ of him-

He was going to.

He tapped Carlos’ name and waited as it rang, squirming excitedly in his chair, a little thrill of mischievousness running through him. As expected, after awhile it went to voicemail. “Hello, Carlos! It’s me. Of course you could probably tell that. If not by the caller ID, I’d certainly hope you’d recognize my voice. There’s nothing wrong, I just miss you already. I had really looked forward to a day with just us, you and me…and it had started _so well_ …”

For a second, he hesitated. Was he really about to do this? He’d never tried this before, but if anyone made him want to try new things, it was Carlos. “I’m still turned on, Carlos. Thinking about you. Thinking about how good you felt in my hand.” He dropped his voice; let it turn into something darker, sultrier. “Are you? Still thinking about my hands on you?”

He almost laughed, imagining Carlos listening to his messages in the lab. “Do you know what I’d do to you right now, if you were still here? I’d kiss you, first. Sweet and soft, then hard and filthy. I’d bite your lower lip- I know you love that, you always make the _best_ little noises when I do it. And you try to hold them back, don’t you, my sweet Carlos, you try to hold back your whimpers and your moans. But I don’t want you to hold them back. I want to hear them. Why do you think I love making you _scream_ in bed so much?”

Realizing he’d wandered for a bit, he got back to the point. “And while I was kissing you, I’d slip my hand down between us, and rub the front of your pants. I wouldn’t unzip them, not yet, but I’d make you hard inside them until you couldn’t stand it. I think you like that, don’t you? And I like it, I like feeling you get hard for me. Oh, Carlos, are you? Hard now?”

Cecil was certainly getting there, and he shifted a bit in his seat to relive the pressure. “Then I’d pull off your shirt- I love your chest- and put my hands on those lovely shoulders of yours, and push you to your knees. You’d probably be in a hurry to get my pants off, but I’d make you go slow. After all, we’ve got all day to savor this. You’d probably mouth me through my briefs, and it would feel _so_ nice, until I _had_ to take them off.”

He grinned into the phone, voice low and dirty. “I know you like sucking cock, Carlos. You hide it because you’re embarrassed, but you shouldn’t be. _God_ , you shouldn’t be. You always get this _look_ on your face, like you fucking _love_ it, love using your tongue and your mouth and your lips to make me feel good. And you’re so fucking good at it.” He had to press a hand against the front of his pants now, because just thinking about Carlos on his knees in front of him, mouth open and waiting- or thinking about Carlos in the lab, getting aroused by his voice- it was too much.

“I bet you’d- I bet you’d take it all, take me deep, all the way in, like you always do. It feels like heaven, and you always _moan_ , and half the time I come right there, just from that. But I wouldn’t want to yet, not right now, if you were here. So I’d pull you off. And you’d be straining inside your pants now, wouldn’t you? You’d be so hard it was aching. So I think I’d have mercy on you and unzip your pants. Slowly pull them off, as you work on unbuttoning my shirt.”

“And then what? I think I’d slip out of my own clothes, until we were both naked, and take you in my hand. Just stroke you and listen to all the noises you make. Until you needed more, and then- oh, what would you do then, Carlos? I’m at the table, and I think maybe you’d just- you’d just push me onto it, until I’m on my back. _Oh_ , Carlos.”

He had to unbutton his pants. He was already half-hard just from describing this, and it felt so damn good when he wrapped his hand around himself that he let out a hiss. “Are you touching yourself, Carlos? Thinking about all of this? I am. It feels nice, but not as nice as your hand.”

His breath hitched as he began to stroke himself. “And what would you do when I’m on the table, Carlos? I bet you’d kneel down between my legs and push them apart, and then you’d use your tongue to open me up. I- fuck- I love it when you do that, and you love using your mouth, don’t you? And it always feels so good I think I’m going to die. Your tongue, so hot and so wet, lapping and twisting and pushing inside me, a-ah, yeah.” His head tipped back, and he had to consciously remind himself to keep a hold on the phone. “But I’m so impatient, that’s how bad I want you. I’d pull you up, kiss you hard. You’ve probably got the lube- a scientist is always prepared, right? And- fuck, you’d open me up with your fingers now.”

He was panting into the phone now, and hoped that Carlos was getting off on this as much as he was. “I’d just want your cock so bad, but you’d keep going, wouldn’t you? One, two, three fingers, and I’d be writhing on the table, begging for more, begging for you. You’d manage to find my prostate the way you always do and I’d cry out. I just- o-oh, fuck- I just want you to fuck me so _bad_ , Carlos. Sometimes when you work late I use toys, but it’s not the same. Oh, god.” His hand sped up and he could feel the first tingles of a building orgasm stirring low. “Come on, fuck me, I want you to fuck me, fill me up, oh, Carlos, f-fuck.”

“And you’d push inside me, so slow, making sure I was okay, the way you always do, my sweet, beautiful Carlos. But I wouldn’t want slow, and I’d wrap my legs around you and pull you in all the way. You’d feel so good inside me. I- nngh- I fucking love it. I do. H-hah, yes. Oh, Carlos, are you close? Are you so turned on by my voice that you _have_ to touch yourself? Are you going to come? I’m- I’m pretty close, oh god. Oh, fuck, I’ve got to put you on speaker, I can’t hold the phone up.”

He clicked the speaker button and set the phone on the table, leaning back in his chair and moaning openly as he continued to thrust into his fist. “C-Carlos, ah! You’d thrust into me then, I think, give me exactly what I want, because it’s what you want too. You’d s-slam into me, a-ah-again and again, and I’m going to come because you’re so good at this, because your cock is a-amazing and…”

His back arched, hand moving quickly up and down his shift, lubricated by the pre-come. “And I’d talk to you the whole t-time, even as my voice is g-gone with- ah- nngh- gone with pleasure, because you l-love my voice, and I know you love it when-“ He could feel his orgasm coming closer now, he was at the edge, so close he could almost taste it. “You love it when. I. Talk. Dirty.” With each word he gave his cock a long pull and the last one-

The last one was too much.

Stars burst behind his eyes as his orgasm crashed down on him, crying out “ _Carlos!”_ even as he kept pumping himself through his orgasm, until he was oversensitive and bucking at the touch.

After a minute he turned off the speaker function and picked the phone back up, breathing heavily. “Anyway, that’s what I’d do to you if you were here. You’re obviously not, but I just thought I’d tell you. I’ll see you when you get home. Looking forward to our date!” And with that, he hung up.

After a minute he made a face at the mess on his hand and shuffled to the sink to wash it off. He just hoped that Carlos didn’t make a habit of listening to his messages publicly.

* * *

 

Carlos came home after lunch.

Cecil was surprised and a little worried until Carlos kissed him so filthily that his toes curled before pulling him to the bedroom.

**Author's Note:**

> I was writing the disney au, and this idea "Cecil tells Carlos everything he's going to do to him" wouldn't get out of my head. So I sat down to write a quick drabble, and this happened.
> 
> Dorks in love awww.
> 
> If you liked it and want to see more, I've got a blog [here](http://floating-cats.tumblr.com) where I post new fics, sneak peeks, chat with other fans, and reblog a ton of Night Vale stuff. It's a good time, I swear on the Necronomicon.


End file.
